


Да здравcтвует капитан!

by Melotch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Minor Character Death, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch
Summary: По заявке «суровый армейский роман с минимумом ванили» и дарк!По. АУ, где ни Финн, ни По никогда не вступали в Сопротивление, даже не думали об этом
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 6





	Да здравcтвует капитан!

Чтобы просто выживать из года в год, будучи штурмовиком Первого ордена, требовались незаурядная сила, ловкость, быстрая обучаемость, смекалка и способность к нестандартному мышлению. Тренировки капитана Фазмы, боевые задания, выбраковка в конце концов оставляли служить дальше только самых приспособленных.

Чтобы, будучи штурмовиком Первого ордена, однажды стать кем-то большим, требовалось нечто совсем иное. Нечто настолько значимое, чтобы из болванчика в броне, рядом с которым любой астродроид выглядел яркой индивидуальностью, сделать личность, фигуру, в тени которой встанут тысячи других болванчиков.

Например, своевременная подлость.

— Вот как? То есть, Фазма погибла при обрушении пола в ангаре?

По не было на «Господстве» во время тарана: его эскадрилью отправили на перехват спасательных кораблей повстанцев, которые, как стая мелких, беспомощных, вспугнутых хищником рыбешек, покидали полусъеденный труп флагмана Сопротивления и рвались на Крэйт. Но он неплохо знал Финна — до того, как Финн вдруг обзавелся новой формой и новым званием.

Капитан погибла. Да здравствует капитан.

Финн улыбнулся.

— Именно так.

***

По дал ему имя, потому что трахаться с человеком-номером было неудобно.

Ему было неудобно. FN-2187 было лучше всех в этом секторе галактики. FN-2187 — «Финн» — вообще смотрел на жизнь очень просто и с неизменным юмором: у него была койка в жилом блоке, личная бластерная винтовка, личный комплект брони и личный оперативник генерала Хакса, которого «восемьдесят седьмой» натягивал и имел при каждом удобном случае на любой более-менее подходящей для этого поверхности — и его абсолютно все устраивало.

— Ты же в курсе, что весь мой взвод носит аббревиатуру FN? — поинтересовался как-то Финн, не прерывая плавных, мучительно медленных толчков внутрь По, нависая над ним в хранилище дроидов-уборщиков на третьей палубе. — Они все, по-твоему, Финны?

В его голосе не было ни капли злости, раздражения или ревности — чистое, искреннее любопытство. Длинные, неожиданно изящные для человека, который ничего изящного за все свои двадцать-сколько-то-там лет в руках не держал, смуглые пальцы чуть крепче сжались на бедре По, очередное проникновение получилось резче, болезненнее и в то же время жгучим удовольствием плеснуло по нервам как кипятком.

— О-ох, блин! Нет. Нет, конечно же нет, — По выгнуло дугой, полы расстегнутой снизу и до горла куртки разошлись сильнее, обнажая живот и грудь. — Это твое. Имя. Я буду звать тебя «Финн».

— А. Ну, как хочешь.

— У людей есть имена, — хатт его знает, зачем По тогда понадобилось задвигать речи о принципах мироустройства: Финн опять начал трахать его ритмично, размеренно, и все мысли в голове свелись буквально к подсчету секунд пауз между пиками, когда член внутри проезжался по нужной точке. — У меня есть имя. От родителей.

— Ага. Я знаю.

— Я хочу, чтобы у тебя тоже было.

По выбрал его, потому что Финн был похож на простого хорошего парня. Такого, знаете, у которого на уме и на языке примерно одно и то же, никаких особенных амбиций, никакой склонности к интригам. По иногда до печенок задалбывала необходимость постоянно лавировать между истеричным Реном, совершенно по-идиотски амбициозным Хаксом, деликатной как таран Фазмой и Сноуком с его тысячей планов и одним общим пояснением на все. Хотя бы в самом прямом смысле задницу подставлять хотелось кому-то простому и хорошему.

А Финн был сказочно хорош. Во-первых, когда По, старший по званию офицер, старший по возрасту, более влиятельный и опытный во всем, отвел его в сторонку и прямо предложил: парень, мне бы перепихнуться по-быстрому, снять стресс, ты в моем вкусе, никто не узнает — Финн не возразил, не растерялся и не начал разводить драму на ровном месте. 

Во-вторых, член у него оказался просто идеальный. В-третьих, отсасывать он учился так же быстро, как использовать прототипы бластерных винтовок в Симуляторе.

***

— То есть, капитан просто... упала вниз, да? — перекатываясь с пятки на носок, уточнил По.

— Сорвалась с платформы. Мы с FN-2199 пытались к ней подобраться, но находились слишком далеко, когда реактор взорвался. Взрывом был также поврежден резервуар с жидким топливом, остальное, коммандер, вы наверняка можете себе представить. Мгновенная смерть, никаких останков.

Строгая черная форма сидела на нем безукоризненно, безупречно, подчеркивала выправку, мощную шею, широкие плечи и крепкие бедра. Предшественница Финна даже на флагмане отдавала предпочтение броне. По вдруг стало по-настоящему интересно, обзавелся ли новоявленный капитан уже собственным комплектом уникальных блестящих доспехов.

— Значит, никаких останков.

— FN-2199, к сожалению, тоже не смог добраться до спасательных капсул.

— И как же ты на самом деле ее убил? — понизив голос и резко вскинув голову, прямо спросил По.

Финн улыбнулся шире.

Опять — без тени гнева, раздражения или коварства, так бесконечно светло и искренне, словно они обсуждали не кадровые перестановки в рядах Первого ордена, а перспективу разведения поргов в условиях гиперскоростных путешествий или что-то еще, настолько же милое и бессмысленное.

— А на самом деле, все примерно так и было. Капитан сорвалась с платформы. Может быть, кто-то сперва слегка врезал ей несколько раз дубинкой для подавления беспорядков, но это просто предположение. Тело ведь невозможно исследовать. Уверен, что капитан оборонялась, даже, может быть, нанесла противникам немалый урон, ее боевые навыки все же были чем-то совершенно особенным, уникальным. То, что мы знаем точно: капитан сорвалась с платформы, смерть была мгновенной.

— Думаю, вам сейчас нелегко, капитан, — медленно произнес По, ни на секунду не прерывая зрительный контакт. — Покойная Фазма многое сделала для вашего продвижения по службе.

Финн шагнул ближе. Год с лишним странных, урывками, немногословных и при всем при этом удивительно стабильных отношений спустя что-то внутри По сразу начинало... трепетать, да, от смутного предвкушения, стоило Финну оказаться так близко. Как у голодного человека выделяется слюна при виде еды, так и По уже начинал возбуждаться просто от близости, Финну даже не нужно было его касаться.

На широком скуластом лице Финна проступила наигранная, почти карикатурная нервозность.

— Ты ведь не сдашь меня, нет? — торопливо забормотал он. — Не сдашь? Мы же с тобой в одной лодке, друзья или вроде того. Мы же с тобой сделаем Первый орден лучше. А что Фазма? Фазма напрашивалась.

— Мы в одной лодке.

Финну, в общем-то, даже не нужно было уточнять. И не только потому, что с Финном у По был регулярный секс, а с Фазмой — не приведи Сила. Это были его собственные слова, По Дамерона: мы с тобой сделаем Первый орден лучше — сказанные в минуту душевной слабости и бросаемые с тех пор в лицо снова и снова, как вечный аргумент.

— Знаешь, как они меня назвали? Капитан Финн.

— Какое совпадение.

— И когда-нибудь, я смогу рассказать всем, кто это на самом деле придумал, — отступив на шаг, вдруг очень серьезно произнес Финн. — Я тебе обещаю.

По потащил его в очередное техническое помещение, на ходу расстегивая куртку, практически только для того, чтобы убедиться: в некоторых вещах Финн даже теперь остался простым и хорошим парнем.

И еще, наверное, потому что им надо было отпраздновать.


End file.
